El valor del perdon
by donita
Summary: Una version de lo que pasaria si Itachi le hubiera contado la verdad A Sasuke y el lo hubiera perdonado , es mi 2 fic , basado en el anime y sus personajes los cuales son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

El valor del perdón

Atención : todo esto no me pertenece , esta historia esta basada en lo que aparece en el anime este incluyendo sus personajes es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1

La verdad

Sasuke Uchiha corria desesperadamente hacia una pequeña aldea , escondida entre las montañas , pues en esa aldea se encontraba el motivo de su agonía , en esa aldea se encontraba la persona que mas daño le había hecho en la vida , la persona que le había arrebatado a su clan entero , esa persona era Itachi Uchiha.

Desde el momento en que Itachi lo dejo esa noche , después de haber matado al clan Uchiha , la razón de vivir de Sasuke , había sido la venganza , no vivía para nada mas , a pesar de eso sus amigos de la aldea de la hoja lo seguían buscando , sobre todo Naruto y Sakura.

Sasuke un tiempo creyó pertenecer a esa aldea , que solo le había dado amor y reconocimiento , por un momento creyó pertenecer a de dejar a Sakura inconsciente esa noche en que ella trato de detenerlo , y después de haber dejado a su mejor amigo Naruto fuera de combate , Sasuke tenia una meta : vencer a Itachi , sin embargo no pensaba en su vida después de lograrlo , literalmente vivía para la venganza.

Entre los arboles apareció una sombra y ahí estaba Itachi Uchiha , Sasuke inmediatamente apareció dispuesto a comenzar su ansiada venganza.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo , Sasuke – dijo Itachi con una serenidad inusual en el

-Itachi!-grito Sasuke furioso atacando a su hermano

Para la sorpresa de Sasuke , Itachi no lo esquivo , solo se quedo ahí parado mientras recibia el impacto del ataque Sasuke.

-¡No me subestimes! – grito Sasuke aun mas molesto , pero Itachi tampoco lo esquivo

-¡Que rayos te pasa! ,¿Por qué no lo esquivas?,¡Pelea ahora!-exigio Sasuke completamente enfurecido

-Sasuke , nunca podría dañarte , o debería llamarte pequeño guerrero- dijo Itachi sonriéndole a su hermano menor.

Al oir esta ultima frase el corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco pues esta frase le traía recuerdos de su vida antes del asesinato , antes del desastre.

FLASHBACK

Un pequeño Sasuke de unos 7 años estaba sentado junto a su hermano mayor Itachi , mirando la puesta de sol.

-Itachi , tu crees que soy débil?-pregunto Sasuke un tanto decepcionado , pues el estaba seguro de que la respuesta seria un si

-Sasuke , tu no eres débil , es solo que eres muy pequeño , pero para mi eres el ninja número uno de toda Konoha , eres mi pequeño guerrero-contesto Itachi mientras se acercaba a Sasuke , lo abrazaba y le acariciaba su cabello.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿Por qué me llamas a si? ¡No tienes ningún derecho!, dime que rayos estas tramando!-exigió Sasuke con furia en su voz

-Bien te lo diré- empezó Itachi –La razón , por la que mate al clan Uchiha es porque ellos querían destrozar tu vida , la mía y la de la aldea.

-de que hablas?-pregunto Sasuke muy confundido

(Narración de Itachi)

-Veraz , el clan Uchiha tenía una gran ambición, ellos querían dominar a Konoha a travez de un golpe de estado, por lo que me fue ordenado acabar con ellos, durante 3 dias lo intente pero no pude , cuando finalmente lo hice tu no estabas en casa, yo no quería que vieras lo que había hecho pero llegaste y no pude decirte nada , eras mi hermanito y no podía soportar el verte sufrir , cuando estabas llorando por ver tan horrible escena , solo pude decirte que te vengaras , creía que diciéndote esto te volverías mas fuerte como ninja y sobrevivirías , además de que serias un héroe para la aldea, pero ahora comprendo mi error .

Sasuke miraba muy confundido hacia el suelo , se tiro de rodillas y repetia .

-¡No puede ser , no puede ser!-

Itachi lo miraba con tristeza , se sentía culpable de todo su sufrimiento

-No se si puedo creerte, como se que dices la verdad?-pregunto Sasuke un poco más calmado

-Sasuke , estas en tu derecho de no creerlo y seguir tu vengaza , ya te lo dije nunca podría dañarte – dijo Itachi preocupado por la reacción de su hermano

-Itachi , tienes idea de lo que he pasado , me he culpado por no haberte enfrentado , asi que no se si pueda perdonarte- exclamo Sasuke mirando a los ojos a su hermano

-Hermanito , si crees que vengarte te quitara de encima el sufrimiento y la carga que llevas sobre tus hombros , entonces hazlo , pero pregúntate esto ¿Estas feliz por dejar la aldea?¿te sientes mejor que antes?-pregunto Itachi

Sasuke se quedo pensando en su respuesta , hasta que por fin la dijo

-No , no lo estoy Itachi , la verdad es que no se si pueda perdonarte , pero ahora solo quiero volver a la aldea y que tu vengas conmigo- dijo Sasuke un poco avergonzado

Itachi miro a su hermanito con ternura se acerco a el y le dijo:

-Sasuke , lo siento , siento no habértelo dicho antes , siento haberte hecho sufrir y sobre todo siento no haber estado allí , como tu hermano que soy-

Sasuke lo miro de reojo implorando uno de sus abrazos como cuando era pequeño , pero se contuvo.

Itachi no dudo y lo abrazo , Sasuke le correspondio y le susurro –te , perdono- , ambos se abrazaron felices pues ahora ambos recuperarían un trozo de sus vidas , recuperarían a su hermano.

Y que aprendimos hoy Sasuke , la venganza no es igual a tranquilidad , de a cuerdo?-pregunto Itachi despeinando el cabello de Sasuke como cuando eran niños , Sasuke solo asintió y miro feliz hacia el cielo , agradeciendo el poder haber entendido el valor del perdón.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 De regreso a la aldea; Gracias

Itachi y Sasuke caminaban hacia la aldea de lo hoja , pronto vieron la puerta de aquella aldea a unos cuantos metros.

En la aldea de la hoja una chica de cabellos rosas llamada Sakura Haruno entregaba unos papeles enviados por la hokague cuando de pronto vio a lo lejos dos figuras aproximarse a la puerta de su aldea cuando diviso que una de esas figuras era nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha su corazón latio muy rápido simplemente no podía creer que el amor de su vida estaba volviendo .

A unos cuantos metros de ella se encontraba un chico rubio de ojos azules quien todavía no se había percatado de quien venia a la aldea.

-NARUTO , SASUKE , SASUKE HA VUELTO- grito Sakura al chico rubio

Naruto al escucharla corrió hacia donde estaba ella y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veian, ahí estaba Sasuke , su mejor amigo , estaba volviendo

Apenas Sasuke e Itachi pusieron un pie en la aldea Naruto y Sakura se abalanzaron a Sasuke abrazándolo, el pelinegro por primera vez en su vida correspondió al abrazo de ambos .

-Sasuke , has vuelto , pero porque como?-pregunto Sakura dejando salir algunas lagrimas de sus ojos

-Sakura tranquila , ya no llores , ahora jamás me iré , les prometo a los dos que siempre estare aquí cuidando de ustedes – dijo Sasuke rodeando con uno de sus brazos a Sakura mientras abria el otro invitando a Naruto a unirse al abrazo , el rubio se unio sin dudar y le dijo :

-Sasuke , eso no será necesario porque el que cuidara de ustedes sere yo-

-Claro , ambos lo haremos- rio Sasuke abrazando a su mejor amigo

Sasuke dime por que volviste?-pregunto Sakura impaciente por saber la respuesta

-Veran lo que sucedió es que Itachi me conto el porque asesino al clan Uchiha , lo hizo por una orden, para preservar la paz , pues si no lo hubiera hecho mucha gente inocente hubiera sido sacrificada, me explico que lo hizo para evitar una guerra , me pidió disculpas y me prometio que siempre me cuidaría, además volví porque los extrañaba y decidí elegir el amor en lugar de la venganza- contesto Sasuke mirando a los ojos a sus dos mejores amigos

Sakura y Naruto voltearon la mirada y ahí estaba Itachi Uchiha

-Itachi!-gritaron ambos chicos muy sorprendidos

-Um , no se si debí volver no sé qué pensaran los aldeanos y ustedes deben creer que no merezco estar aquí – dijo Itachi algo melancolico

-No digas tonterías Itachi , tal vez tu nos quitaste a Sasuke , pero también nos lo devolviste , por lo que siempre te estaremos muy agradecidos, en cuanto a ti Sasuke , espero que por fin hayas comprendido que la verdadera felicidad solo se logra perdonando y olvidando, y no buscando una venganza tras otra- concluyo Naruto mientras abrazaba a los hermanos Uchiha .

"Gracias por perdonarme" pensaba Sasuke mientras abrazaba a sus dos hermanos , porque eso era Naruto para Sasuke un hermano , y ahora también había recuperado a su hermano Itachi.

Pasado este bello momento Itachi se alejo del grupo y Sakura , Sasuke y Naruto buscaban a Kakashi- sensei para darle la feliz noticia de que ahora volverían a ser el equipo 7.

No obstante en el camino el trio se había encontrado con los demás chicos : Hinata , Kiba , Shino , Kurenai , Asuma , Shikamaru , Ino , Chouji , Gai , Neji , Tenten y Lee. . Para la sorpresa de Sasuke en lugar de golpearlo o insultarlo todos esos chicos solo corrían a abrazarlo , diciéndole : – estas perdonado , Bienvenido a la aldea –

Estas frases hacían a Sasuke inmensamente feliz pues ahora volvía a tener todo el amor que él creía que no volvería a tener.

Al llegar con Kakashi-sensei , los tres chicos vieron que su sensei estaba acompañado por el capitán Yamato , Sai e Itachi , quien se había adelantado para ir a hablar con Kakashi.

Cuando Kakashi vio a Sasuke corrió hacia el y lo abrazo mientras le decía : -Estas perdonado , Itachi me lo conto todo , ahora seré de nuevo tu sensei asi que espero respeto ¿de acuerdo?-

Si, sensei - respondió Sasuke feliz de poder volver a llamarlo asi

Yamato solo se limito a decirle –Felicidades , chico por fin entendiste lo que es el perdón - , pero aun asi le dio una gran sonrisa

Cuando Sasuke llegó hasta Sai , lo miro y le dijo :

-Tú fuiste mi remplazo ¿cierto?-

-Si , espero haber hecho un buen trabajo –contesto Sai , mostrando su característica sonrisa

-Estoy seguro de que asi lo hiciste , gracias – dijo Sasuke dándole la mano a Sai , Sai le correspondio , -Supongo que debo irme , después de todo tu eres el tercer integrante del equipo 7-suspiro Sai muy triste pues el no quería irse

-No Sai tu y Yamato se quedan , se que no es lo oficial , pero aun asi ustedes nos ayudaron a sostener al equipo 7, asi que de ahora en adelante el equipo 7 tendra 6 integrantes- afirmo Naruto y todos los demás les sonrieron

Itachi miraba a su hermano feliz de que por fin había podido perdonar y olvidar y que ahora su vida daba un giro , ahora por fin Sasuke era feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 las fotos de los equipos , lazos renovados

Sasuke e Itachi miraban la puesta de sol como cuando eran chicos , recodando aquellos momentos felices de su niñez , la época en que Sasuke enloqueció por la venganza y ahora esta época , el presente , quizá la época más feliz de su vida.

-Itachi , necesito que me prometas algo – pidió Sasuke

-Que es?-pregunto Itachi

-que me prometas que jamas te iras y que siempre me protegeras y sobre todo que siempre me diras la verdad aunque sea difícil de aceptar , esta bien?-

-Hermanito , no tenías que pedírmelo desde el momento en que naciste me jure a mí mismo que te cuidaría , créeme que no rompería esa promesa nunca- dijo Itachi dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda a su hermano

Ese día era especial para los equipos ninja de konoha , pues ese dia firmarían un papel en el que dirían que están felices en sus equipos y que quieren continuar en ellos , además de que después de esto se tomarían una foto con su equipo , al terminar todo esto habría una fiesta en la casa de Shikamaru .

Los primeros en pasar a firmar fueron el equipo de Gai , Neji,Lee y Tenten , todos firmaron y se colocaron para la foto , Gai y Lee estaban atrás y Neji y Tenten delante de ellos , una vez la tomaron todos se retiraron a prepararse para la fiesta.

Los siguientes en pasar fueron Shikamaru , Ino , Chouji y Azuma , solo que este Azuma no era su sensei pues el había fallecido poco después de la llegada de Sasuke , este Azuma era el hijo de su sensei y de la líder del equipo 8 , Kurenai Yuhhi.

Sin embargo todos los integrantes del equipo 10 lo querían como un hermanito y ese dia el pequeño Azuma debía tomarse dos fotos una con el equipo 10 y otra con el equipo 8.

El equipo 10 firmo el papel y se alistaron para la foto ahí estaba el pequeño Azuma sobre los hombros de Shikamaru , Ino estaba aun lado y Chouji estaba a lado de Ino , la tomaron y se retiraron a preparar la fiesta.

Despues de ellos paso a firmar el equipo 8 y ahí estaban preparándose para la foto: el pequeño Azuma estaba montado en akamaru , Hinata estaba en medio de Kiba y Shino y atrás estaba Kurenai abrazando a sus tres alumnos.

El ultimo equipo fue el equipo 7 , todos firmaron e igualmente se alistaron para la foto , solo que este equipo era un tanto inusual pues estaba formado por 6 integrantes pero ahí estaban yamato , Sai y Kakashi atrás y enfrente Sakura , Sasuke y Naruto todos sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia la fiesta.

Ahora los equipos y los lazos entre toda Konoha estaban renovados y fortalecidos ahora , todos y cada uno de los integrantes de aquella aldea habían aprendido algo : que el amor es la única luz capas de regresar a cualquiera de la obscuridad.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: la fiesta, el valor del perdón

CAPITULO FINAL

En la residencia Nara la fiesta organizada para los equipos marchaba muy bien , había pista de baile , un escenario y sobre todo mucha alegría.

Todos bailaban muy felices mientras Kakashi y Kurenai cantaban .

Hinata bailaba con Naruto , Sakura con Sasuke , Shikamaru con Ino , Kiba , Shino , Sai y Chouji bailaban por separado pero igual se divertían.

De pronto Sasuke e Itachi subieron al escenario y decidieron dedicar unas palabras:

-Bueno chicos , yo quiero agradecer a todos por recibirme nuevamente en la aldea y por haber comprendido mis acciones pero sobre todo quiero agradecer a mi hermanito Sasuke por haberme perdonado y haber entendido mis razones – dijo Itachi

Sasuke se acerco a su hermano y tomo el micrófono

-En mi vida han pasado cosas que me causaron un dolor inimaginable, y crei que si me vengaba iba a estar mas tranquilo y feliz , pero no todo fue al revez , entre mas cosas hacia para vengarme mas fui cayendo , la venganza me había enloquecido , pero de pronto Itachi me enseño el valor del perdón , ese valor es imaginable gracias al perdón logre ver las cosas claras , solo perdonando logre la verdadera felicidad , ahora yo quiero agradecerles a todos por haberme perdonado y por haberme enseñado el valor de el perdón , ese valor que me hizo posible elegir una vida de amor , en lugar de una de rencor-concluyo Sasuke

Todos los presentes aplaudían a los hermanos Uchiha , orgullosos de que ambos hayan logrado perdonar, los hermanos bajaron y siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta , ahora una vida de felicidad les aguardaba , una que solo lograron olvidando y perdonando.

Fin…

Bueno pues espero que haya sido de su agrado y que se animen a enviar comentarios y gracias a todos los que lo leyeron .


End file.
